


Jestem Wolna

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Bellatrix jednak potrafi kochać, może w specyficzny sposób a jednak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jestem Wolna

           Tuż przed śmiercią widzi się podobno całe swoje życie. Momenty złe i te dobre, choć moje obfitowała raczej w te najbardziej okrutne. A jednak teraz widząc zielony promień pędzący w moja stronę, nie myślę o chwilach mojej służby dla Voldemorta, czy latach spędzonych w Azkabanie. Za to przed oczami mam ją, piękną, mądrą i zawsze uśmiechniętą, moją... Sonię.   
           Wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak osiemnaście lat temu, te brązowe oczy wypełnione iskierkami szczęścia, długie blond włosy rozwiane jesiennym wiatrem i usta lekko wygięte w półuśmiechu, zapraszające do pocałunku. Piękna... Siedząca na ławce w parku, tuż przy jeziorze. Jak dziecko bawiąca się liśćmi, próbująca zachęcić mnie do zabawy. I jej śmiech. Dźwieczny, roznoszący się po pustej okolicy, kojący nawet w najgorszych momentach. Ten błogi obraz...  
           Lecz tuż za nim widać inny. Młode, chude ciało brudne od krwi, błota, leżące na biało-różowym śniegu. Tak nieskazitelnym, skażonym krwią ukochanej osoby. I ja, stojąca tuż obok w masce. Niewidzialne łzy płynące po bladym policzku, jednak pozostaję cicho. Patrzę jak kobieta, którą kochałam zostaje zabita przez mojego nowego Pana. Ciągle uparcie milczę, słowa są zbyt trudne do wypowiedzenia, tak trudno podnieść różdżkę by cokolwiek zrobić. Jednak złożyłam wtedy obietnice „Niedługo do ciebie dołączę”  
           I teraz nadszedł ten czas. Tak długo czekałam, jednak zielony promień wystrzelony z różdżki Weasley dosięga mnie. I teraz mając przed oczyma twarz ukochanej osoby, w końcu jestem wolna...


End file.
